


Секретный разговор

by ivIHR



Series: Энни из Глубокой Бездны [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivIHR/pseuds/ivIHR
Summary: Порой Энни заходит к нему, но в последнее время она всё печальнее
Series: Энни из Глубокой Бездны [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197275





	Секретный разговор

**Author's Note:**

> Хеллоу даркнесс май олд френд айм хир ту падать в мёртвый фандом еген  
> Энни из Глубокой Бездны - мой ос по ротг, её имя отсылка на Энни из зелёных крыш, но в большей степени на способность Люси Мод Монтгомери из бсд.  
> Её история это чистый фансервис лично для меня и ответ на вопрос "почему бессмертным не стоит мутить со смертными" для всех остальных. Для озабоченных (шоб самой не забыть да...) фансервис не в смысле секса а в смысле поглаживания хотелок  
> Я надеюсь шо дорисую её портрет раньше чем забуду про её существование...

Сандерсон заметил остроносую тень, и перевёл взгляд на её обладательницу. Она всегда дожидалась разрешения, прежде чем войти (влететь) в одно из окон его корабля-замка, а он всегда разрешал. Песочный дружелюбно улыбнулся и махнул рукой, мол, залетай, и она залетела, на этот раз в синем (она называла его "цвет экрана смерти"), и с корзинкой в руках (песочное печенье, ха-ха, ну ты понимаешь, песочное!).  
Энни появилась около трёхсот лет назад, и была относительно молодой по меркам духов, но этого нельзя было сказать по её архаичному говору на давно мёртвом языке. Даже если бы Сандерсон не знал точно, что Луна не приложила руку к её появлению, он не смог бы игнорировать ни характерных черт лица, ни откровенно специфических умений, которое Энни показывала время от времени. В конце концов, земляне даже голоса его не слышали. В этом плане Энни была освежающим впечатлением и замечательным собеседником.  
Однако в последнее время они не говорили так же много, как раньше. Какая была причина у этого, Песочник догадывался, но выпытывать не собирался.  
Луна оставила последний блик на серебристой заколке Энни и подёрнулась плотными штормовыми тучами. Теперь Сандерсон не видел, но отчетливо чувствовал её напряжённый взгляд.  
– Скажи, приятель, дух может умереть?  
Манснузи невесело хмыкнул. Дух - нет, но такие как они…  
Луна снова показалась из-за туч. Шторм обойдёт их стороной.  
Энни вздохнула и начала раскладывать инопланетный пасьянс.


End file.
